7 Visions (Nick Jonas One Shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Nick really likes Dani, but is she really the type of girl he wants? Nick Jonas/OC one shot


Name: Danielle

Guy: Nick Jonas

Age: 17

Personality: A bit shy when you first meet her, but after she open up she is quite crazy. Weird and random, and very stubborn. A lover more than a fighter, but not afraid to fight for what she believes in. In between a tom boy and a girly girl. EX. She likes cute girly shirts, but then often like jackets that are twice her size, and skinny jeans with DC's/Converse. Also she just likes more guyish things. Not that confident, and a secret romantic, but often hides that side from a lot of people. Very shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially new guys (it is worse when they are cute guys) She will often over think everything, which is sometimes nice but also makes it so she misses some opportunities in life. Can find humor in everything, even things that are cruel and not funny. Very sarcastic, and sometimes comes across rude. She never tries to be rude though, she tries to be as nice as she can possibly be. She is also brutally honest; if she thinks something she will often say it. Has a very thin "filter", will often blurt out things that are not meant to be weird or hurtful, but may come out that way. Loves to have a good laugh, is also quite perverted (she does not mean to be, but she can turn just about everything dirty) She believes in equality with gender and race and hates it when people try to lift or things for her just because she is a girl, she knows how to defend herself. Pretty smart as well, not genius level but does very well in school, mostly A's and B's with very few C's.

Description of self: Long golden blonde hair that is wavy. Also is layered, with layers starting just above shoulder length. Her longer pieces of hair are practically straight, were as her layers wave a bit and usually curl slightly at the end. Her hair is died a vivid red at the tips. she also have side bangs that often cover her left eye so she is constantly flicking it out of her eyes. Dark brown eyes that change shades with whatever she is wearing/eye make-up she has on. Like, if she is wearing black eye liner then her eyes are a deep dark brown. But they lighten if she wears bright eye makeup and lighter colored shirts. Always though pretty dark, a contrast to her hair. Fair skin with rosy complexion. Curvy and 5'1 (So really short) Black rimmed glasses (but she hates them and take them off sometimes but when she does she cannot see far away. She usually wears them though, just takes them off if she is reading or doing homework And always takes them off when she is acting.) Scar below her bottom lip on the right side of her face (she loves it, most people find it weird that she does) Mole on her neck, right side as well. Average body type.

Likes: Baseball and going to any sporting event. Video games (Fighting ones are personally better in her opinion) Hanging with friends, acting, listening to music, accents (Particularly British, German and Irish) Horror films (suspenseful ones, not bloody), holding hands, cuddling, listening to the rain, also the smell of rain, jungle gyms, swinging on the swings,

Dislikes: Snobs, broken hearts, preps, heights, spiders, cussing and drinking, hugs (if she has known them for awhile, fine but if they are new then she feels uncomfortable), people doing things for her just because she is a girl.

Hobbies: Reading, acting, writing.

I walked down the halls of school heading to my locker. I had my headphones in and was listening to the Jonas Brothers. I know it's weird for me to listen to the Jonas Brothers in my junior year of high school but I didn't care. I get bullied for multiple things at school: how I dress, why I never speak to anyone, among other things. I get pushed into lockers and I have been picked on countless times. I got to my locker and pulled out my books for my first class. I held then in my hands as I struggled to open my backpack.

"Hey loser!" Someone knocked my books out of my hand. I rolled my eyes and bent down to get my books. It was the last day of school and no one was more happy to leave this place for 3 months more than me. I was sick of this bulling and the sooner the day ended the sooner I could go home and be alone. I put my things in my bag and headed to my homeroom where the teacher sometimes forgot about me because I was so quiet. But I didn't care. I liked being who I was. Later that day, I walked home. Usually, I don't go to 7/11 but today I felt like stoping in. I walked in and grabbed my favorite drink, Mountain Dew. I paid for my drink and headed out the door and back on my route home. Once I got home I was greeted by my dog, a German Shepard named Peta. I went to my room and started to play my music. Peta jumped on my bed and laid next to me as I pulled out my laptop. Blogging was my escape. This was were I could tell my truth and tell my story.

_May 23, 2012_

_Got my books knocked out of my hands. No body wants to know who I am. They mock me for my clothes. I wore my black heeled boots, black skinny jeans, and a white tank. I tried to fit in and they mocked me. went to 7/11 and celebrated summer's arrival with a Mountain Dew. Thank god we're moving over the summer and I get to start all over at a new school. New York City here we come!_

I looked around my room. It was all boxed up. We were leaving in a few days and I couldn't be any more happier. I needed to get out of here. My mom was concerned about my well being. She knew I was on suicide watch before and knew this move was best for me. New York was calling my name since I was born. It was in my blood. The sooner we leave for New York the better. A few days later we were on our way to beautiful New York City. I was excited and I couldn't wait. I was up at the crack of dawn to move with my mom. My mom wasn't even up when the time came to 7 am.

"I can't believe we're here!" I said as my mom opened the door of our new apartment.

"I know hun. But come on we need to unpack the van."

"Coming!" I placed the box I was holding on the floor and then headed down stairs.

"Here Dani!" My mom tossed my backpack at me. I caught it stumbling backwards. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You ok?" the voice asked.

"Just fine. Thanks." I answered.

"Your welcome." He placed me on my feet. "So you're moving?" He asked.

"Moving in." I answered.

"Need help?"

"Sure." He went to the van and grabbed a box. "I'm Nick."

"Danielle. But everyone calls me Dani." I said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So where you moving from?" He asked.

"New Jersey." I answered.

"Nice. Why the move?"

"Long story." I answered again. We started to climb the stairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We got the the apartment where my mom was looking at the view. "Taleer!" my mom turned around. "This is Nick. Nick that's my mom." I put my box down and rushed down to the van to get another box. I knew it would be awkward with my mom and Nick talking so I thought I should just go ahead and finish getting the boxes. The movers already brought up the appliances so all I had to do was finish the boxes. I made my final trip up to the new apartment.

"That would be great Nick. I'm sure she will love that." I heard my mom say.

"What would I love?" I asked putting the box down.

"Going to dinner and a movie premiere with me." Nick said.

" 's ok." I answered.

"Oh come on Dani it'll be fun. Besides we can unpack tomorrow."

"I promise I won't hurt you." Nick said. I gave it a second to think.

"I'll see you at 6." I said. Nick smiled and left.

"You'll have so much fun tonight." My mom said. I rolled my eyes and started to look for my clothes.

~Later That Night~

I changed for the 3rd time that night. I couldn't find anything to wear. Everything was too worn out. He was Nick Jonas! I had to look especially good tonight. I knew I had to look just right for the movie premiere. I sighed and went through my closet again.

"Dani! Nick's gonna be here any minute why aren't you ready?" My mom asked as she came into my room.

"I can't find anything to wear." I answered. My mom went through my closet and pulled out my black strapless mini with a red satin sash. "I can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Because its old. Nick wouldn't like that!"

"Honey, Nick will love it on you. And if we make your hair look like Taylor Swifts a little bit you will look breath taking."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Fine." I said. I changed into the dress and threw on some low cut black and red converse. There was no way I was wearing heels to the movies.

"Dani! Nick's here." my mom called out. I could tell by her voice she was excited. In my vision Nick would be by the door with flowers. I looked at the mirror once more and then headed out of my room.

"Hey Danielle! You look great."

"Would be better without those shoes." my mom mumbled. I rolled my eyes. My mom was a girly girl unlike me.

"Thank you Nick! You look great also."

"Oh these are for you." He handed me 3 roses.

"Thank you." Vision 1: check! I took the roses and put them on the side table. "Ready?" I asked. My second vision was that my mom wouldn't take a picture.

"Hold on!" My mom said. And there went my second vision. She held a camera. "Alright one, two, three." She took a picture and then we were off. My third vision was going to the premiere in my favorite car, a 2012 black Mustang. We walked downstairs to find a a black limo waiting for us. Vision 3 was improved. We got in and went to the movie premiere. Nick got out first and held out his hand for me. I took it _t_and we walked onto the red carpet. I was blinded by so many flashing lights.

"Just hold on to me. Don't let go." Nick said. I nodded. We walked to some cameras and posed. Then I stood next to him as he did some interviews.

"So Nick is this your new girlfriend?" An interviewer for E! News asked.

"Maybe she is maybe she's not. All I know is that she is beautiful and amazing." Nick answered. I smiled. Nick was amazing. I can't believe this was happening. Vision 4 was rounding the corner, to watch an amazing movie. We finally got to the theater and sat in really good seats, in the middle back. The movie, _The Dark Knight_, was amazing. Vision 4 was complete. Vision 5 would be complete by us going to get pizza. We walked out of the theater and headed back to the limo. "Do you like Italian?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"It's my favorite." I added.

"Great. There's an amazing Italian place you'll love then." He said.

"Great!" I said before looking out the window.

"Your really quiet."

"Well, that's how I am."

"Dani, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"You saved my life." I answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I turned away from the window to face him.

"When I was growing up, I was picked on. A lot. My mom was only 16 when she had me and I listened to a lot of different indie and rock bands. Bands that were considered uncool. I wore there huge band tees. I was bullied my entire life. A few years ago I made my first suicide attempt. 'Turn Right' came on my speakers and it was like a sign. Ever since that incident, I always wanted to meet you and your brothers to thank you for saving my life." I explained. I could tell I was blinking back the tears. This wasn't part of my vision. I knew Nick didn't know what to say. "Just take me back to the apartment."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I added. We went back to the apartment and I showered when Nick left. My mom went to have drinks with some of her New York friends. I got out of the shower wearing sweats and my hair in a bun. I started to unpack my boxes. I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. There stood Nick holding a box of pizza.

"I thought you would be hungry." He said.

"Come on in stranger." I told him. He came in and we went to my room. "Thanks for this." I cleared off my bed so we could sit down.

"Your welcome. So you didn't put your bed frame together?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Not yet. I was going to do that." I answered.

"Here I'll do it." He said. He started on my bed frame. I picked up a slice of pizza and went to my speakers to play some music.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." A few hours later, my room was done. My posters where up, my clothes were put away, my desk was assembled, and my bed was finished.

"Thanks again Nick!" I hugged him.

"Your welcome Dani." He hugged back. With my arms still around him, we looked into each other's eyes before our lips touched. Vision 6 was happening. Now there was only one for vision left. "Dani, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Vision 7 was now complete.


End file.
